Goodbye To You
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Semi-AU HaoAnna Asakura Hao never lost. This was the only thing that Kyouyama Anna was certain of in this world. But during the final round of the Shaman Tournament her world crashes in on her. 'Hao can not be dead...'


Goodbye To You

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Hao x Anna

Rating: T

A/N: As you may or may not know, six of my beloved fics we're taken off of the site because they contained lyrics to a song. This made me cry so much. Seriously, I cried. My writing is my life. wipes away a tear Sorry about that. Well here it is. Since I'm not aloud to add lyrics anymore The following bold stated message will appear in most of my fics now.

Anyway I am going to try and write a new fic to take my mind off the terribleness of the situation. This fic is a bit different from the series though. In this fic it again goes with the popular theory that Hao was the one who found Anna in the Ozoresan mountains. But a lot of people use this idea. So I put an even bigger twist on it. What if Anna had stayed with Hao throughout the the entire tournament.and this is what came out of that idea.

Authoress's Suggested Song: this fic was intended to be read with the song, "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch, so I suggest you download the song and listen to it while reading this fic.

**♥**

' This can't be happening...' Kyouyama Anna thought, looking from the sidelines.

All around her she could hear similar thoughts coming from everyone she knew, the people she grew up with. They where only family she had left after her own 'family' had abandoned her. A few days ago she would have said that nothing could break up her seemingly happy life. But now that too was crumbling.

At her side she felt Mattilda's hand grasp hers trying to find a source of comfort in her strongest friend.(1) On normal circumstances she would have yelled at the girl for getting so close, but right now she felt it would be okay. For she too needed the support.

Amber eyes, returned back to their original place. She stared ahead wishing and praying, that what she was seeing was only an nightmare. A negative thought, making it's self known in her mind in the form of a dream. Just a figment of her imagination. But deep down she knew that it wasn't. She would never think about this. Up until she never thought that there was a remote possibility of her master losing.

She had faith in her master. She shared his dream. Everyone who was on his team shared the dream. A world without humans. Everyone on of them had their own story of how the world and humans had betrayed them. And everyone of them found strength and acceptance from Hao.

And It could be done. He was the strongest shaman in the history of the world. He had a dream to fulfill, a world to fix. He couldn't lose. He just couldn't.

Hao Asakura never lost.

She watched as he fell again, a little bit of hope falling with him.

How the hell did things change so quickly? Only a moment ago, Hao had devoured his soul. His friends where falling fast, and things looked so bright. Well bright for them. But all of a sudden things turned for the worst. Some how that boy, Hao's brother, Yoh, had manged to come back. And everything was down hill from there.

'This is impossible. Hao-Sama can not lose' Her eyes began to well up with tears, although she would not let them fall. To her other side Marion was already in tears. And if Kanna was still alive (2), She would have bet that she would be crying too. Mattilda was trying her best to be strong, but anyone could see that she was failing miserably. And it was likely that she too would be crying soon.

She could now see the rage in Hao's eyes, the eyes that had once watched over her for more than half of her life, where full of hatred. It was almost too much to handle. Hao's strikes where becoming wide and easy to dodge. He was getting lost in rage.

"No..." She whispered. Marion and Mattilda (3) looked up at her in confusion. Yet she didn't bother to look at them, he attention was glued to her master.

Another hit. Her eyes grew wide, as Yoh landed a hit then another and then yet another. Her breathing became deep and strained. She felt physically sick. To her side Mattilda pulled her arm. She looked down.

"He's going to be okay isn't he? He'll be fine won't he Anna?" She asked pleading for the blond to give her the correct answer. Anna looked away. Yoh went to strike again.

"I...I don't know..."

He went to strike again, and without warning She took off running, Leaving the members of her group behind to wonder what was going to happen. She ran faster and faster trying to get to him in time to do anything she could to make sure he didn't-

No, she refused to think of that.

Her feet carried her at top speed toward the battle ground. Before the fight began Hao had told them not to enter no matter what happened, but she didn't care now, there was no way she was going to watch from the sidelines.

She was almost there, she would be able to help him, For a moment she smiled.

Yet that changed all too fast. She was so close, maybe thirty feet when it happened. Yoh's sword came down and she screamed

"Hao-Sama!" 

The tears flowed now, strong and free. She rushed to his side, hoping against all hope that maybe just maybe he was still alive, he wasn't. She pulled his bloody, lifeless body to her.(4) Crying deeply into him, wishing that it was a dream, that this wasn't reality. He was already cold his arms fell limp behind him. This made her cry more. Just like that her only family was gone. He was the only person who made her feel whole, and now he was dead...

She blamed him.

With Hao still in her arms she turned to the person who had took him away from her. He looked unsure of what was happening, not sure if he had done the right thing by killing his only brother, his twin.

She didn't care who he was (5), All she knew was that he was the one responsible for ripping her life apart, and destroying everything she believed in.

"How could you?" She asked, her voice angry. "How could take away the only person I had? The only one who made me feel safe and loved? Who gave you that right?" Anna yelled

Yoh seemed upset as well but he stood firm in his belief that he did the right thing."He wanted to destroy all the humans. I couldn't let him do that...Even if he was my brother" He looked down at his twin.

She didn't care what his reasoning was. She hated him, she wanted him to know how mad she was. "He wanted to make a better place for shaman's. He wanted to have peace, for himself and for people like you! But you took it away from him! How could you? How could you do that to him?"

Yoh looked troubled, as if he was truly sorry for what happened. "I'm sorry, I had to do what I felt was right. He was my brother, my twin. I wish there was another way I really do..." He put a hand on Anna's back in an attempt to comfort her. She immediately flinched and pulled away from him.By this time Yoh's friends (Beaten and bruised) had begun to gather around him, wanting to congratulate the new shaman king, and see what this girl was crying about.

"Your sorry? Is that supposed to make it better? He was a good person! He didn't deserve this!" Anna yelled, Yoh just stared at her trying to understand what she meant.

The purple haired shaman to Yoh's left rolled his eyes. "Good person my Ass." Another one of Yoh's friends joined in. "He was a maniac."

Anna wanted nothing more then to kill each one of them right now, For dishonoring her master. And she would of too if Yoh didn't speak up. "No, she's right guys. Even Hao didn't deserve this. No one does"

Then he did the strangest thing. Yoh layed down his sword and sat down next to Anna. And prayed. He prayed on Hao's behalf. Anna didn't believe her eyes. His friends, slowly in their own time, followed in suit. Each silently praying for the fallen shaman.

For the first time in years Anna began to see clearly. This boy, Yoh, was something else. He killed, but he did it not for himself but for humans. Humans he didn't even know. Even if Anna didn't agree with his dream she respected it.

Along side the enemy, She silently bit her final goodbyes to her fallen Master, and Friend. Asakura Hao.

Somewhere above, the Great Spirits smiled.

♥

**(1) Yes in this fic I have Anna as a member of the Hana-Gumi**

**(2) Yea...Hehehe I killed Kanna off. She died in the middle of the Shaman Fight and Hao replaced her with Anna. Sorry Kanna fans.**

**(3) Anna calls Matti and Mari by their Official names. Why? I don't know, I just think she would**

**(4) This scene was inspiried by a picture. I shall put the link here, just take out the spaces. _www. i4.photobucket. com/albums/y124/AlleraHtor/goodbye. jpg_**

**(5) Yes Yoh and Anna have never met in this. Sorry Yohna fans...**

**A/N: I'm in a depressing mood today. This is soooooooo sad! Please reveiw! **

**-Anna**


End file.
